Simple
by kentangoreng
Summary: Kisah-kisah pendek dari CheolSoo. SVT fict. CheolSoo(SeungcheolxJisoo) Romance Comedy Schoolife!AU warn! modus bertebaran!
1. Chap 1: Confession

Simple

" _apa susahnya sih bilang 'aku suka kamu' ?"_

SVT fict. CheolSoo(SeungcheolxJisoo) Romance Comedy Schoolife!AU

 **Recommended song: HALO - Mariya**

* * *

 **Aku Suka Kamu**

 **Tiga kata yang begitu simple namun juga rumit. Tiga kata penuh makna, tiga kata perubah segalanya. Juga tiga kata yang sangat sulit diucapkan oleh lisan secara langsung.**

 **Lalu, apa susahnya sih bilang 'aku suka kamu'?**

.

.

.

.

 _ **I'm saying that I Like You, But I still can't tell you**_

 _Fuuhhh_

Mata kucingnya mengerjap, mencoba mengembalikan jiwanya setelah kegiatan renungan sore rutinnya kala seseorang meniup lubang telinganya. Ia menoleh, mendapati seseorang dengan rambut hitam dan senyum khasnya.

"jangan melamun"

Ia malah merengut, bibirnya mengerucut kesal dengan lelaki dihadapannya. Tangan mungilnya memukul bahu tegap itu sedikit keras, membuat sang empunya mengaduh kesakitan.

"aku menunggumu, bodoh" ujarnya kesal, masih dengan rucutan manja di bibirnya.

"aku diteror Fei Songsaeng lagi, maaf" ujar lelaki itu diselingi tawa kikuk darinya.

Ia hanya diam menanggapinya. Pemuda dengan papan nama Hong Jisoo itu menyilangkan dadanya didepan dada. Menandakan ia kesal dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya, Choi Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menyodorkan satu kotak jus jeruk yang diterima dengan tulus oleh Jisoo, yang kebetulan memang haus saat itu.

"apa yang membuatmu mengajakku ke atap seperti ini?" ujarnya setelah melubangi lubang jusnya dengan sedotan.

Seungcheol terdiam, tak menjawab pertanyaan yang Jisoo lontarkan. Entah, bibirnya selalu terasa kelu pada momen seperti ini. Tak bisa ia gerakkan sama sekali, bahkan untuk menelan ludah pun ia sedikit kesusahan.

"Cheol?"

Tangan itu menggapai bahu kokoh Seungcheol, yang langsung ditanggapi dengan tolehan heran dari sang empunya.

"kau tak menjawabku" ucap Jisoo dengan nada datar.

Seungcheol memukul dahinya, "ah, maaf" ujarnya. Ia lalu menyunggingkan senyum lima jarinya, "tidak ada, aku hanya ingin istirahat disini, bersamamu"

Pernyataan itu mengundang kerutan bingung di dahi Jisoo, "kenapa?"

"hanya ingin" Seungcheol menaikkan bahunya. Jisoo mengangguk paham.

Mereka diam. Tak bersuara. Hanya angin dan suara penjaga sekolah yang terdengar. Seungcheol menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jujur, ia gugup sekarang. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan lagi pada Jisoo. Lidahnya membeku, tak bisa menyampaikan sepatah kata pun. Padahal kata-kata itu sudah benar-benar diujung lidahnya, namun ia tak memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya. Ia tahan terus kata itu, menunggu hingga semua keberaniannya terkumpul.

"Jisoo-ya"

"ya?"

Seungcheol kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari memantapkan hatinya. Ia harus mengatakannya sekarang.

"aku.."

"HEY! YANG DI ATAP CEPAT TURUN GERBANG AKAN DITUTUP!"

Oh, bolehkah ia memenggal kepala sang penjaga sekolah sekarang?

"ayo, pak tua itu akan mengurung kita disini" ujar Jisoo.

"ah ya ayo"

Seungcheol mengekor pada Jisoo. Ia terus berpikir, ini sudah ke berapa ratus kali ia gagal mengungkapkannya. Sempat berpikir untuk menyerah, namun saat Jisoo menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis padanya, ia kembali mengurungkan niat itu dan bertekad untuk mengungkapkannya sekarang.

"kau ku antar sampai halte 'kan?" tanya Seungcheol yang mengundang Jisoo untuk mengangguk.

"yup, seperti biasa"

Kali ini Seungcheol yang mengangguk. Ia berjalan disamping Jisoo, memperhatikan jemari lentik Jisoo yang memegang tas selempang di bahunya. Ingin sekali ia mengenggam jemari itu dan berjalan beriringan di bawah matahari senja. Terdengar begitu manis. Namun ia tepis keinginannya itu dan kembali menatap lurus.

Mereka sampai di halte bus, saat nya untuk berpisah. Bis tujuan Jisoo sudah datang terlebih dahulu. Ia menatap Seungcheol sejenak, lalu tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangannya . Seungcheol balas tersenyum dan juga melambaikan tangannya.

' _hari ini gagal lagi_ '

Jisoo sudah masuk kedalam bus. Pintu bus tertutup otomatis. Suara mesin terdengar menandakan bus itu akan melaju mengantar kekasih hatinya kembali dengan aman.

' _aku masih punya kesempatan'_

Bus itu sudah pergi mendahului Seungcheol yang diam di halte. Maniknya melihat Jisoo duduk dibangku paling akhir dekat jendela besar dibelakangnya. Ia tersenyum, lalu berlari mengejar bus itu.

"Jisoo-ya! Aku suka kamu!"

' _berhasil_!'

Bisa dilihat dengan kedua matanya Jisoo menoleh menatapnya melalui jendela besar dibelakangnya. Tersenyum hingga matanya tak nampak. Ia juga menangkap Jisoo bergumam,

"aku juga"

Seungcheol berhenti berlari, senyum merekah terpatri diwajah tampannya. Ia kembali melambaikan tangannya dan memberi gesture 'telepon aku' menggunakan tangannya. Dibalas dengan anggukan manis dari Jisoo yang kini pergi menjauh darinya.

Sepajang jalan, ia terus tersenyum. Rasanya begitu geli ketika dipikirikan olehnya. Namun rasa hangat dan juga lega lebih mendominasi perasaannya sekarang.

Sesampainya ia di rumah, ia langsung merogoh tasnya. Mencari keberadaan benda persegi kesayangannya. Ia bermaksud untuk menelepon Jisoo. Tangannya dengan lihai menekan layar ponselnya, lalu menekan tombol 'call'.

Suara statis khas telepon dijawab terdengar, membuat Seungcheol tersenyum tak kala lebar dari sebelumnya. Lalu ia mendengar sapaan hangat diseberang telepon. Bibirnya terbuka untuk mengucapkan sesuatu,

" _aku suka kamu, Jisoo"_

-FIN-

oh astaga dragon ini pendek banget :v

Holaa anyone miss meh? no, okay

kembali lagi dengan fanfict mama Hong dengan papa Choi yang mesra banget di jaman-jaman sekolah, ga ding :v

demi apa ini pendek banget loh /terharu/

Btw makasih yang udah review dan kasih fav nya di ff aku sebelumnya, makasih banget :v

Mind To Review?

 **P.S: karena sedikit paksaan dari temanku, aku akhirnya haru upload ini;v**


	2. Chap 2: Brunch

Brunch

" _karena ajakan Seungcheol yang menggugah perut laparnya, Jisoo akhirnya mengikuti Seungcheol untuk brunch di McDonald"_

SVT fic. CheolSoo(SeungcheolxJisoo) Romance Comedy Schoolife!AU OOC

A/n: ff "simple" ini aku ubah jadi shortfict berchapter dengan cast yang sama, jadi jangan kaget kalau ada notif ini update chap baru hehe…

* * *

 _Poke Poke_

Bibirnya mengerucut karena merasa risih dengan colekan yang sedari tadi mengganggu dirinya yang tengah asyik dengan bacaannnya. Ia menepis jari panjang yang sedang mencolek pipi tirusnya, lalu berbalik menghadap pelaku pencolekan padanya.

"diamlah Cheol" gerutunya kesal. Sang pelaku hanya terkekeh kecil padanya.

"serius sekali sih, jadi gemas liatnya"

Lelaki dengan label nama "Hong Jisoo" itu mendelik lalu kembali membaca bukunya. Mengacuhkan lelaki berambut hitam dibelakangnya yang kini tersenyum simpul.

"kau tahu Hong, aku bosan"

"lakukanlah sesuatu Seungcheol, dan jangan ganggu aku" titah Jisoo.

"ayolah, kita keluar. _Let's chill or do something_ , cuacanya sedang bagus untuk makan yang berlemak. Hey, lagipula Cho _songsaeng-nim_ sedang tidak ada. Ayoo~" ujar Seungcheol dengan nada yang manja pada akhir kalimatnya. Membuat Jisoo menutup bukunya dan memutar kedua bola matanya jengah.

"baiklah baik, karena kau berbicara soal makanan berlemak dan aku lapar. _so I want to have a brunch_ " Jisoo bangkit sembari tersenyum penuh arti pada Seungcheol.

"oh, sebentar, aku melupakan dompetku" Seungcheol merogoh tas selempangnya lalu memasukkan dompet kulitnya kedalam saku belakang celana bahan yang ia kenakan. Ia bangkit lalu menggandeng tangan Jisoo mesra.

"ya, ketua kelas! Aku izin keluar" terik Seungcheol yang membuat seseorang di dekat jendela menoleh horror padanya.

"mau kemana kau?!"

Seungcheol mendelik, "aku takkan lama" ia menarik tangan Jisoo yang tengah digenggamnya keluar saat mendapat anggukan kecil dari ketua kelas.

"kita akan kemana?" tanya Jisoo.

"aku sudah lama ingin ke McDonald, kau mau?" tawar Seungcheol meyakinkan. Jisoo mengangguk antusias.

"apapun itu yang penting berlemak".

* * *

"kau gila, huh? Pak tua itu masih di pos! bagaimana kita bisa keluar?" bisik Jisoo. Seungcheol menengok keluar jendela untuk melihat pos penjaga sekolah.

"ingatkah kau ini sudah jam sebelas siang? Biasanya sesudah meminum dua gelas kopi hitam itu dia langsung pergi ke kamar kecil untuk buang air. Lihat, dia sudah beranjak, ayo!" ia kembali menarik tangan Jisoo untuk beranjak.

"sehebat itukah kau dalam urusan menyelinap keluar sekolah? Aku baru tahu itu bakat spesialmu" Jisoo tertawa pelan sembari menutup bibirnya dengan tangan yang bebas. Seungcheol juga itu tertawa karenanya.

"aku terlalu ahli untuk itu"

Kini mereka sudah berada di lapang parkir kendaraan sekolah. Seungcheol melirik ke arah kiri dan kanan nya untuk memastikan semuanya aman. Kaki mereka melangkah keluar perbatasan antara sekolah dan dunia luar.

"jadi… dimana McDonald terdekat?" Seungcheol bertanya lalu dijawab dengan jari Jisoo yang menunjuk sebuah bangunan yang berjarak beberapa blok dari tempat mereka.

"hey, ada satu di samping sekolah"

Seungcheol tersenyum lebar lalu menggiring Jisoo ketempat yang dimaksud. Ia berjalan dengan riang tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang melihat mereka berjalan diluar lingkungan sekolah pada saat jam pelajaran berlangsung.

Dibukanya pintu kayu itu dengan semangat. Matanya gencar mencari tempat kosong yang cocok.

"bagaimana dengan bangku pojok sana? Setidaknya kita tak terlihat disana" tawar Seungcheol yang ditanggapi anggukan dari Jisoo.

"kau tunggu disana, aku yang akan pesan" lagi-lagi Jisoo mengangguk patuh pada Seungcheol yang kini berada di meja pemesanan.

"selamat siang, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" ujar wanita cantik itu dengan ramah. Mata Seungcheol menelisik setiap menu yang tertera di hadapannya.

"aku ingin dua _beef burger_ , dua _French fries_ dan _cola_ " jelas Seungcheol.

"dua _beef burger_ , dua _French fries_ dan dua _cola_. Totalnya jadi sebelas ribu won" tutur kasir itu setelah menuliskan pesanannya. Seungcheol mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menarik keluar uang dua puluh ribu won lalu memberikannya pada kasir itu.

"kembalianmu Sembilan ribu, mau menunggu apa kami antar?"

"akan kutunggu"

Kasir itu mengangguk sembari tersenyum ramah. Seungcheol berbalik dan menemuka Jisoo yang tengah duduk menatapnya dari bangku yang jaraknya tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Ia tersenyum miring lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jisoo. Jisoo menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, entah karena tersipu atau malu akan kelakuan kekasihnya di tempat umum ini.

Seungcheol tertawa menyaksikan tingkah Jisoo yang menurutnya manis sekali. Sampai ia tak sadar kasir tadi sudah kembali dengan pesanannya sembari menahan senyumannya

"maaf, pesanan anda. Ada yang perlu kami bantu lagi?" tutur kasir tersebut yang berhasil membuat Seungcheol sadar dengan kehadirannya. Ia kembali berhadapan dengan kasir itu dan mengambil nampan pesanannya.

"boleh aku meminjam botol sausnya?" tanya Seungcheol, kasir itu mengangguk dan mengambilkan botol saus untuknya. Seungcheol menggumamkan terima kasih padanya sebelum menuliskan sesuatu diatas burgernya dengan saus itu. Setelahnya ia mengembalikan botol itu dan membawa nampan itu ke meja nya.

Samar-samar ia mendengar pekikan nyaring kasir tadi dan juga kalimat 'manis sekali mereka astaga'. Ia tersenyum maklum mendengarnya.

"lama sekali, kau pasti nyaman disana" Jisoo menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Seungcheol menaruh nampan itu diatas meja dan duduk diseberang Jisoo.

" _aigoo_ … ada yang cemburu~~" Seungcheol mencubit salah satu pipi Jisoo yang membuatnya melenguh kesakitan.

"aaa… aku tak cemburu, hanya.. kesal"

"sama saja, _babo_ "

Jisoo mengerucut kesal, ia alihkan pandangannya pada sesuatu yang dibawa Seungcheol tadi. Matanya berbinar melihat apa yang dibawakan untuknya.

"yang mana punyaku?" tanya Jisoo. Seungcheol menunjuk _burger_ yang terdapat tulisan dari saus diatasnya. Jisoo mengangguk, lalu mengambil miliknya.

Namun kemudian dahinya menggernyit. Ia mencoba membaca tulisan diatas _burger_ nya.

"kau yang menulis ini, Cheol?" ia menatap Seungcheol yang tengah menyuapkan _French fries_ ke dalam mulutnya.

"siapa lagi" ujar Seungcheol enteng. Wajah Jisoo tiba-tiba merona.

"benar kau yang menulis?" tanya Jisoo untuk meyakinkan.

"ya _lord_ , benar sayangku"

Jisoo kini menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah yang kentara di wajahnya.

"kenapa? Aku hanya menuliskan _saranghae_ di sana" ucap Seungcheol dengan nada _sok_ polos.

" _babo.. BABO_ " pekik Jisoo yang masih belum membuka wajahnya.

Seungcheol menggeram gemas, ia memajukan tubuhnya dan meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Jisoo.

"astaga aku suka reaksimu tadi. Kau menggemaskan Jisoo-yaaa~" ia membuka kedua tangan yang menutupi wajah manis kekasihnya lalu menangkup gemas kedua pipinya.

"hentikan itu Cheol, aku mau makan" Jisoo memegangi kedua punggung tangan Seungcheol dan menjauhkannya dari pipinya yang sudah seperti terbakar.

Jisoo mengerucut sebal lalu menyambar _French fries_ miliknya dan memakannya dengan sadis.

"cie ngambek" Jisoo tak menjawabnya.

"dih beneran ngambek" masih tak dijawab.

"iya iya, aku minta maaf" setelah itu Jisoo baru mau meliriknya.

"benar minta maaf?"

"benar, _I swear_ " Seungcheol mengacungkan dua jarinya yang membentuk huruf V dihadapan Jisoo. Jisoo tersenyum senang melihatnya.

"mau kusuapi kentangnya?" tawar Seungcheol.

"siapa yang tidak mau?" tawa Jisoo terdengar begitu halus untuk di dengar oleh telinganya.

Seungcheol mengambil potongan kentang berbumbu itu lalu mengarahkannya pada Jisoo yang sudah membuka mulutnya.

"aku ingin kau mengejar kentangnya" tantang Seungcheol yang membuat kedua alis Jisoo naik.

"oke"

Seungcheol memundurkan tangannya yang diikuti oleh Jisoo yang memajukan tubuhnya untuk mengambil kentang itu.

Remaja berambut hitam itu kembali menjauhkan kentangnya hingga jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Jisoo hanya tinggal beberapa senti. Ia berhenti lalu menatap bibir Jisoo.

 _Cup_

Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir Jisoo, membuat Jisoo mematung dalam posisinya sekarang.

 _Cup Cup_

Kali ini dua kecupan, wajah Jisoo sudah memerah padam.

 _Cup_

Kecupan terakhir yang malah membuat Seungcheol mengulum bibir bawah Jisoo yang kenyal. Jisoo hanya bisa diam menahan nafasnya karena perbuatan sang kekasih.

Seungcheol melepas kulumannya lalu menatap Jisoo yang mengerjap tak percaya.

"masih mau kentangnya?"

Jisoo menutup matanya lalu bergumam tak jelas.

"hey?" panggil Seungcheol. Jisoo kembali duduk di tempatnya lalu menutup kembali wajahnya.

"Hong?"

"KAU MEREBUT KESUCIAN BIBIRKUU! HWAAAA….CHOI SEUNGCHEOL BABO! BABO!".

-FIN-

yuhu ayem bek dengan chapter baru dari ff ini :v

aku berniat buat ngubah ff ini jadi drabble jadi ya ku ubah aja :3

dan aku mulai mengeluarkan sifat papa Cheol yang penuh dengan kemodusan, istilahnya lelaki kerdus :v

aku ga tau ini cocok atau engga tapi ya begitu lah :v

big thanks buat yang udah review dan kasih favnya di ff kemarin, kamsahamnida arigatou thankyou terima kasih buat kalian :3

Mind To Review?

 **P.S: ngapain aku post ff jam segini coba?**

 **P.S lagi: hati-hati mual karena ke modusan Cheol:3**


End file.
